love is our mystery
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: ils sont différents, l'un travail dur l'autre vit de l'argent de son père... mais quelque chose les unis. AU, Lemon et bien entendus Yaoi XD réumé a revoir je pense XD


**Auteur**: Ajousan Amai  
**Titre**: Love is our mystery ( l'amour est notre mystére... parait qu'il est difficile à retenir Oo XD)  
**Genre**: AU, Lemon... euh pour être franche je sais pas si c'est un one shot vu que y'a vraiment possibilité d'en fairte une fic XD  
**Pairing**: je le laisse inconnu mais quelques unes font le trouver très vite... XD  
**Note**: Joyeux noel!!! Petit cadeau pour ma Hie qui m'a fait connaitre le vrai esprit de noel XD  
**Re Note:** je signe pas mon retour dans la fanfic avec ça mais peut être... Si j'arrive à trouver le temps de mettre mes idées sur fic vous en aurai une suite XD

_Bonneuh lectureuh... _

Il était heureux, le bar restaurant était bien remplis ce soir. Il avait fait un nombre généreux de couvert et, après la fermeture du service restaurant, le bar faisait un bon chiffre. C'était le restaurant de famille qu'il avait repris. Avant il travaillait en temps que serveur avec son père et sa mère mais comme ces derniers se faisaient trop vieux ils avaient décidé de léguer le restaurant à leur fils pour partir finir leurs jours à la campagne. Kai ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, au contraire il aimait vraiment ce restaurant et le vendre était quelque chose d'impensable ! Bon il avait du refaire quelques retouches au restaurant… ça ne sera plus un restaurant mais un bar restaurant car seul il ne pouvait pas assumer le service restaurant. Il avait engagé une serveuse et un cuistot qui travaillait de 19h à 23h tout les soirs, heures "d'ouverture" du restaurant. Le reste du temps le bar était ouvert, le midi il faisait souvent selon les clients mais c'est vrai qu'il cherchait le profit. Tout commerçant recherchait le profit mais lui ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait signé un contrat avec un homme qui lui assuré une clientèle clean et toujours présente si il lui donné en échange un petit avoir. On pouvait penser qu'il s'était unis avec des mafieux mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça, la clientèle n'avait rien de membre de la mafia, ces gens lui faisaient de la pub tout simplement. Bon c'était curieux comme proposition….

o-X-x-X-o

Ça faisait un petit mois qu'il avait reprit l'affaire familiale, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes même s'il était submergé de travail. Il n'offrait pas beaucoup de couverts et même si il aimait travailler l'argent était important !

Deux hommes s'étaient présentés à son bar. Ils s'étaient directement avancés vers lui et Kai leur sourit avec son amabilité toujours au rendez vous.

« Bonjour messieurs que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous êtes bien Kai ? C'est vous le patron de ces lieux ?

-Oui depuis peu je suis effectivement le patron ici.

-Notre patron aimerait vous rencontrer.

-Je lui réserve une table s'il veut, à quel nom ?

-Tenez, et tachez d'être à l'heure, il n'aime pas le retard. »

L'un des deux hommes s'approcha de Kai et lui tendit un papier. Dessus était écrit une adresse et une heure… 22h30… Pourquoi aussi tard ? L'autre homme lui répondit avant qu'il ne pose la question.

« Vous aurez le temps de fermer le restaurant, comme ça. »

Kai accepta l'invitation, en fait il se voyait mal dire non…

Il était 22h et il venait de fermer le restaurant. Il se dirigea vers le bar, attrapa sa veste et se rappela de l'invitation. Avec toute la soirée épuisante il avait complètement oublié ces deux hommes… Que devait-il faire ? Si il n'y allait pas il avait bien peur qu'on s'en prenne à son restaurant et ça c'était quelque chose d'impensable. Il prit donc sa veste, ses clés et l'adresse…

L'adresse le conduisit à un majestueux manoir. Kai se gara et alla frapper à la porte. Une femme ouvrit et l'un des deux hommes l'accueillit. Kai le salua et très vite ils quittèrent l'entrée pour ce rendre dans un petit salon. Là dans l'ombre se trouvait un homme assez vieux enfin l'âge de son père quoi ! L'homme qui l'avait accompagné pris congé et referma la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir il croisa le fils du maître des lieux qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Depuis quand papa s'intéresse aux jeunes garçons ?

-Monsieur ! Ayez plus de respect pour votre père !

-Hum… quand il en aura fini dis lui que je suis sortit »

Et les deux hommes prirent des chemins différents.

De l'autre coté de la porte, le silence régnait. Kai était resté debout comme un pic attendant que le vieil homme se décide à parler. Il était peut être endormi ? Kai devait peut être aller s'assurer qu'il soit toujours en vie ? L'homme assis se leva doucement et, pour la plus grande surprise de Kai, avec souplesse. L'homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha. Il n'avait rien d'un vieux, bien au contraire ! C'était un homme bien plus âgé que lui mais les traits de son visage étaient encore souples et, quoi qu'on en dise, il avait du charme. Kai se demanda un moment le pourquoi de sa présence et commença à se faire des films.

« Vous êtes un homme formidable commença l'homme.

-Hein ? Kai ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la phrase.

-Reprendre l'affaire familiale. Il faut avoir du cœur, du courage et de la volonté pour faire ça.

-… Ah ça ?! Je… euh… merci

-Kai, je vais être franc avec vous. Je connaissais le restaurant de vos parents, j'y venais souvent avec ma défunte femme et je ne veux pas perdre ce souvenir.

-Je… Excusez-moi de vous couper mais si c'est pour acheter le restaurant c'est non !

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux qu'il reste actif et qu'il ne ferme pas pour faillite. Donc… je vous propose un marché.

-Vous êtes un mafieux ?!

-Hein ?! Non absolument pas je veux juste vous aider. J'ai des plans pour votre restaurant. Vous ne pouvez pas y travailler seul donc je vous propose d'engager deux nouveaux employés.

-Je n'ai pas l'argent pour en employer deux ! Pour un seul ça serait même trop juste.

-Et bien je paierais la différence. Vous savez j'ai passé toute ma vie à accroître ma richesse jusqu'au point ou je ne sais plus quoi en faire. J'ai perdu ma femme et je n'ai aucune envie d'en avoir une autre, j'ai un garçon et je ne veux pas trop lui donner. Et puis vous savez on veut tous marquer le monde de notre passage donc si je peux graver mon nom dans l'avancée de votre restaurant je pourrais mourir en paix. »

o-X-x-X-o

Il l'avait vraiment convaincu ce soir là. Kai n'avait pas pu dire non et il avait tout les deux parlé tout le reste de la nuit sur l'avenir du restaurant. Aujourd'hui c'était devenu ça ! Un bar restaurant des plus convivial avec un cuistot et une serveuse très professionnelle, une clientèle sympathique et toujours nouvelle. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, assis à une table, à regarder ce qu'ils avaient fait tout les deux mais il était gravement malade et Kai en était vraiment attristé.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte du bar. Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient en costume noir tout les deux et leur allure attirait tous les regards mais Kai, lui, soupira bruyamment. Que voulaient-ils encore ? Le châtain choisi de ne pas faire attention à leurs présences et continua à nettoyer ses verres. La serveuse se tourna vers lui mais quand elle le vit impassible elle décida de ne rien dire. Les deux jeune gens s'assirent au bar et l'un prit la parole.

« Bonsoir Kai !

-Hum bonsoir. Vous voulez consommer ?

-Nan on vient te chercher. »

Kai leur rigola au nez. Ils lui parlaient toujours avec autant de désinvolture que ça en devenais lassant et même menaçant. Le châtain les regarda un instant, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

« Si vous ne consommer pas vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir au bar messieurs désolé.

-Kai, il t'attend.

-Et alors ? j'ai un travail à faire tourner moi et je ne suis pas son jouet qu'il attende ça m'est bien égal ! »

Il avait toujours été comme ça, à croire qu'on lui devait des comptes…

o-X-x-X-o

Kai avait fermé un soir plus tôt exceptionnellement pour aller faire la fête avec ses amis qu'il ne voyait pas souvent ces derniers temps. Pour finir la soirée le groupe d'amis avait choisit d'aller danser et Kai suivait le groupe avec son entrain naturel. Il s'amusait vraiment bien et avait même essayé un nouveau cocktail pour pouvoir s'en inspirer pour son bar. Les barmans ne sont jamais saoul comme le dis la légende mais lui n'avait rien d'une légende et au bon du second cocktail il était saoul à en tomber par terre. Il avait donc choisi d'aller s'asseoir prés du bar peut être que le barman avait un remède miracle.

D'un pas chancelant il prit place sur les tabouret qui lui semblaient excessivement haut tout à coup. Il allait s'écrouler sur le bar, fatigué d'interpeller le barman, mais un verre se posa sous son nez. Il le prit, comprenant qu'on le lui tendait, mais ne le but pas. Il joua un petit moment avec le verre faisant tourner le liquide qui ne lui rappelait rien.

« Je l'ai fais préparer pour vous quand vous étiez sur la piste. Buvez ! »

Kai se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix enjoué et mystérieuse a la fois. Le jeune homme lui sourie puis commanda un Dalwhinnie. Rien quand voyant la bouteille vieille et très peu consommée, Kai compris très vite que cet homme avait de l'argent. Un whisky pareil ne devais pas se trouver n'importe où ! Le châtain essaya de l'observa un moment mais son regard brouillé ne l'avançait à rien. Juste des traits doux et aussi jeunes que les siens. Il regarda alors le verre qu'il avait fait préparer pour lui… ça n'avait pas l'air d'être buvable et il fit une boue dégouttée avant de reposer le verre loin de lui.

« Mais buvez insista le jeune homme à coté de lui tout en ramenant le verre vers lui.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est bon pour votre état. Ça vous permettra au moins d'être assez sombre pour donner votre adresse à un taxi.

-Pourquoi j'devrais te faire confiance d'abord ?! Kai écarta le verre de son regard.

-Personne te demande de me faire confiance ! Juste boit ça c'est un bon remède contre la gueule de bois et puis si t'es pas rassuré ! »

Sur ces mots le jeune homme attrapa le verre en face de Kai et en but une gorgée.

« Monsieur est content ? il va arrêté de se prendre pour une jeune fille effarouché ? »

Kai n'apprécia pas la moquerie et pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une "jeune fille effarouché" il lui arracha le verre des mains et la but. Après une gorgée il reposa le verre sur la table et se laissa tomber sur le bar tout en insultant ce goût immonde. Aux premiers abords il avait senti du miel et du citron mais le goût qui resté dans sa bouche était immonde. On avait du faire chauffer le liquide ce qui le rendait encore plus écoeurant.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

-Oh une aspirine avec quelques petits trucs en plus… »

Kai le regarda avec un regard lourd. Une aspirine ?! Juste ça ? mais c'était immonde ! Et puis d'abord c'était quoi ce sourire sur son visage ? Kai allait lui montrer sa colère quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé sans trébucher. Bon c'était pas non plus un remède miracle, il avait du se lever grâce à l'adrénaline, mais il y voyait un peu mieux.

« Y'a quoi dedans ?

-Vaut mieux pas le savoir moi je dis. Y'a du miel, de l'aspirine, du citron et la touche secrète. Les barmans ont leurs propre remède et celui là est plutôt violent au goût. Il parlait avec lui sourire toujours près à partir en fou rire. »

Kai lui sourit. C'était impossible de faire autrement face à cet homme et puis il s'interrogea.

« Mais t'es qui ?

-Hein ? Tu me connais pas ou t'as du me croiser quelques fois. Je suis le fils du vieux qui t'as aidé pour ton bar je me suis dis que jouer avec toi serait amusant… »

o-X-x-X-o

Depuis il ne l'avait pas lâché… Au début c'était quelques taquineries sans importance, Kai en rigolait même ! et très vite il se rendit compte de quel genre de jeu il voulait parler. Il n'était pas homo mais il avait appris à en supporter quelques conséquences… Mais jamais il ne s'était plaint et ça il en avait terriblement honte. Il ne pouvait rien dire ni a ses proche ni à son père qui l'avait aidé à monter le bar restaurant. Tout ça pour une unique raison, il n'avait rien d'un jeune homme qui se faisait prendre de force.

On frappa sur le comptoir et Kai sortit de ses pensées.

« Toujours là vous ?! »

Il en avait plus que marre de les voir comme ça, trop souvent d'après lui. Les deux jeunes homme se levèrent presque d'un seul homme. L'un lui sourit et ils sortirent du bar tout en silence. Kai se doutait bien de la suite mais il resta calme a essuyer son comptoir. Quelques instants plus tard les deux jeunes revinrent mais beaucoup moins silencieux. Ils criaient dans toute la salle que la soirée était fini et que tout le monde devait partir. Kai releva la tête, c'était un peu gros ça quand même, faire sortir toute sa clientèle comme ça ?! La serveuse se tourna une seconde fois vers lui et laissa sortir son nom d'entre ses lèvres. Kai la regarda tout en lui souriant pour la calmer, il regarda sa montre, il était 23h30, puis son regard se releva sur ses deux hommes.

« Tout le monde je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais fermer plus tôt ce soir. J'ai quelques affaires dont il faut que je me débarrasse. Je vous offrirais les premières consommation demain sans faute. »

La clientèle le regarda, au début inquiète pour lui, elle se laissa diriger par son sourire réconfortant. Rien ne pouvait arriver à Kai de toute façon pensaient-ils. Kai fit signe a la serveuse de rentrer elle aussi. Une vague légèrement bruyante mais calme traversa la pièce pour sortir. Certains faisaient un signe à Kai qui leurs sourie. Mais son sourire caché une touche d'énervement. Il le voyait adosser à coté de la porte un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Le bar fut vide en quelques minutes et les deux jeunes homme sortirent en dernier du bar tout en fermant les différentes fenêtres et en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Kai. Le jeune barman ne les regarda même pas sortir, il savait qu'ils allaient rentrer après eux. Et il ne se fit pas attendre. Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol du bar, une porte se ferma… à clé. Kai nettoya les quelques verre que la serveuse avaient posé sur le comptoir avant de partir.

« Le bar est fermé lui dit-il sans même le regarder.

-Oui je sais c'est moi qui l'ai fait fermer.

-Tu me fais perdre des clients !

-Ils reviendront demain... Dis Kai tu me sers un verre ? »

Le châtain le regarda d'un regard noir puis il le servis. Il était plutôt bien vêtu ce soir, il avait même mis l'un de ses plus beau costume pour l'occasion… mais laquelle ?

« Tu viens d'où habillé en pingouin ?

-D'un repas barbant pour les affaires à mon père. Ça te plaît ? »

Kai le regarda un moment. Il était bien marrant ce soir.

« J'aime pas tout ce qui est pingouins et autres animaux difformes et sans intérêt. C'était plus une insulte pour lui que pour les animaux eux même.

-Kai… Je pense que tu ne devrais pas tu sais ? je suis relativement énervé ce soir.

-Ah c'est vrai ? Et bien moi je suis relativement d'humeur à ne pas me laisser faire ce soir.

-Tu veux qu'on essaye pour voir ?

-miyavi tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! »

miyavi joua un instant avec les glaçons de son Dilwhinnie se servant de son index comme d'une cuillère. Il souriait, réprimait peut être même un fou rire. il était du genre à rire de tout et facilement. Kai ne fit plus attention à lui et s'occupa de laver ses verres. miyavi rigola, il arrête de jouer avec son verre, lécha son doigt et bu le verre d'un trait. Kai avait compris… Il n'allait pas le laisser en paix ce soir. Le brun se pencha vers lui pour déposer son verre avec les autres sales puis se leva. Sa main caressa le comptoir pendant qu'il y faisait le tour. Kai soupira bruyamment, il dit quelques petites choses pour le faire reculer mais il savait très bien que c'était peine perdue. Alors il l'attendit en s'essuyant les mains.

Des bras lui entourèrent les épaules avec douceur et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

« ça faisait longtemps Kai…

-Pour un lapin sûrement !

-C'est pas très gentil ça Kai répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-miyavi arrête et retourne de l'autre coté.

-Nan je suis bien là… »

Le brun le serra un peu plus contre lui et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Ses lèvres percées taquinaient le cou de Kai qui ne réagit pas. miyavi sourie, Kai se la jouait glaçon quelques fois, pensant le décourager mais celui-ci était encore plus amusé. Il fit descendre sa main plus bas et le caressa avec plus de ferveur. Kai commença a bouger, se tortillant pour se dégager mais miyavi le retenait plus fermement. Alors il décida de vraiment bouger pour le repousser et le brun de se laissa pas faire. La lutte dura un certain temps, Kai était bien décidé à le faire chier ce soir ! le sourire du brun s'effaça doucement pour donner place à un regard de chasseur maintenant sa proie. Il en finit vite en coinçant Kai face contre le comptoir.

« Je pense qu'on a assez joué là.

- Lâche moi ! »

Kai continué toujours de gesticuler mais il était coincé. Le brun posa une main sur son dos l'incitant a se pencher et Kai se retrouva accoudé au comptoir bloqué par le corps de miyavi. Le brun lui chuchotait quelques paroles remplies d'un sadisme que lui seul connaissait. Kai l'injuriait à tout va mais miyavi n'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire, il se faisait plus insistant et défie le jean du châtain. Ce dernier se débattit encore plus mais une simple pression du corps de miyavi le fit rester calme. Le brun caressa ses fesses tout en lui ôtant le bas. Kai frissonna, la caresse était diablement bien placé et il ne savait plus si il devait en vouloir à miyavi de faire ça ou à lui de se laisser faire… Et même d'apprécier.

« Ce soir on oublie la préparation hein Kai ?! »

La voix de miyavi n'avait rien à faire dans une telle situation, sa voix était enfantine et rieuse. Kai baragouina quelque chose mais ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose d'important. Le brun lâcha Kai un instant pour se déshabiller. Arrivé à un stade Kai ne se défendait plus, c'était presque une habitude. Arrivé a ce moment il n'avait pas l'air d'être contre la suite des événements et miyavi faisait tout pour que ce moment arrive à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Une fois déshabillé, miyavi frotta son sexe durci par le fessier du châtain. Comme cette sensation lui avait manqué ! Cette peau douce et frémissante qui s'offrait a lui, il en avait rêvé pendant tout ces derniers jours. Kai murmura son prénom, à ce stade on ne pouvait plus dire si c'était une dernière offensive ou une invitation. miyavi lui sourit et se pencha a nouveau vers son cou pour le mordre, le taquiner et faire gémir le châtain. Kai lui proposa son cou comme une offrande. Le brun posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur le comptoir proche de celle de Kai. Il continuait à frotter son entrejambe contre lui pour le durcir un peu plus. Une main se posa sur la sienne, Kai l'invitait-il ? Depuis quand il faisait ça ? miyavi n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, pour le moment il n'avait qu'une seule envie : entrer en Kai. Le brun enserra les doigts de Kai dans sa main et de l'autre il lui caressa la fesse. Ses doigts s'approchaient dangereusement de l'anneau de chair de Kai qui lui indiquait le bon chemin par ses gémissements. miyavi y entra une phalange, puis une seconde. Il ne fit pas rentrer ses doigts plus profondément, il n'allait pas le préparer complètement, juste détendre l'anneau pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il pénétra alors doucement son membre durci. Kai se cambra de douleur dès les premiers centimètres. miyavi lui enserra le torse et li murmura a l'oreille pour le détendre. Sa main se perdit sur ses tétons durci par l'excitation. La douleur était encore bien présente mais miyavi arrivait à la faire disparaître. Il s'enfonça un peu plus en Kai qui avait délaissé le comptoir pour aller s'agripper aux bras du brun. miyavi lui caressa le cou avant de murmurer :

« Tadaima… »

Kai lui gémit pour simple réponse. La pénétration en elle-même était déjà jouissive mais les vas et viens allaient les mener à l'orgasme. Kai se pencha à nouveau, s'offrant complètement à lui. miyavi entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Kai et il entama les vas et viens. Ils furent d'abord lents et intenses puis miyavi mit plus d'ardeur en sentant que Kai lui en réclamait plus. Très vite les deux homme prirent un rythme intense qui les faisaient gémir tout les deux en écho. Kai tirait miyavi contre lui pour le sentir un peu plus, il avait besoin de son corps contre lui, ça avait toujours était comme ça. miyavi le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui. Leurs corps suivaient un rythme effréné et leurs gémissements se répondaient. Kai venait d'en exprimer un peu violent que les autres. Ils arrivaient tout les deux à la fin. Miyavi fit glisser une main le long de son ventre avant de se perdre sur son membre durci. Doucement il lui procura des caresses qui faisaient gémir Kai un peu plus. Ce dernier quémandait toujours un peu plus et très vite miyavi referma sa main sur son membre durci. Il sentit sur son poignet la main de Kai lui donner un rythme ce qui le fit bien rire. Ils s'accordèrent tout les deux sur un même rythme. Kai sentit le front chaud de miyavi sur son dos et il comprit très vit que le brun arrivait à l'orgasme. Miyavi fit encore quelques vas et viens et éjacula en Kai qui gémit un peu plus. Le brun ne se retira pas tant qu'il ne fit gémir Kai, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il se déversa dans la main du brun et se laissa tomber sur le comptoir. Miyavi attrapa le torchon avec lequel Kai essuyait les verres et entreprit de les nettoyer. Miyavi se rhabilla en premier puis s'occupa de Kai. Ce dernier se laissa complètement faire et puis c'était pas lui qu'on attendait ! miyavi se pencha pour attraper le jean de Kai et le lui remettre. Il fit pivoter le châtain pour pouvoir le reboutonner.

« Faudra mettre ton torchon au sale Kai.

-A la poubelle tu veux dire ! »

Kai lui sourit et miyavi y répondit.

« Au fait Kai… C'est moi ou j'ai sentit une certaine invitation dans tes gestes ?

-… C'est toi ! Et fiche le camp d'ici ! »

Miyavi lui sourit et sans prévenir lui vola un baiser avant de regagner l'autre coté du comptoir. Kai lui fit les gros yeux mais rien d'autre. C'était juste un petit baiser volé. Juste un tout petit… Il suivit du regard le brun quitter le bar après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Kai s'affala sur le comptoir et fit tomber un verre.

« Et merde ! Moi qui avait tout fait pour pas les casser ! »

En sortant miyavi trouva la portière arrière de sa voiture ouverte prète a l'accueillir. Il allait se mettre au chaud et la voiture démarra. Ses deux amis si on pouvait oser leur donner ce titre, n'avait pas l'air d'être de super bonne humeurs.

« Pourquoi vous tirez cette tronche ?!

-miya… Il devient plus que chiant Kai ! Il arrête pas de nous prendre pour de la merde !

-… Et ?

-Et ? Ben fait quelque chose !

-C'est pas si important… »

Et puis Kai avait bien tout les droits pensa miyavi. Il était devenu bien plus que son jouet préféré sans qu'il ne sache ni quand ni pourquoi.

Note : c'est pas sympa Hie de me faire pleurer pendant que j'écris mon lemon ! XDD

En espérant que cette fic vous ai plu XD à bientot peut être


End file.
